


Once Upon A Dance Floor (Hey, Bartender)

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, POV Alternating, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/April, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Teasing, bartender!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Contrary to popular thought, there’s lots of clubs in Kansas. But what’s even more less-known is that only one has Dean Winchester for an employee. This fact is duly noted by Castiel Milton when the frequent club-goer sits down at the bar and is immediately charmed by his most handsome bartender; Dean. But when Castiel asks (more like forces) Dean to dance, the oldest Winchester is in for a night he won’t forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "This Castiel is not normal Cas. He’s like, End!Verse Castiel without the drugs. Think of it as if Castiel had been raised under Gabriel’s influence. Minus the sugar craze. That, and Dean is a much more calm Dean (for the beginning part XD) Anyway, I don’t wanna spoil too much! "  
> ~Original author 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

There are a lot of clubs in the US. Castiel Milton knows this more than most people. When he inherited his father’s money after the crash, a good chunk of it went to him. Sure, most of it went to Anna, but that’s because Chuck –Anna and Castiel’s father- had deemed Castiel’s older sister to be more “responsible and respectable”. Not that Cas really cared. At least he was better off than his older brother who got nothing. When he got the money, Cas wanted nothing more than to get away and blaze his own trail.

So he’d decided to go cross-country clubbing. Yep. He could find no better use of his time than locating gay clubs and bars and living his life to the fullest. But it wasn’t the drinks that made him love the clubbing. It was the people and the rush he got from dancing with a bunch of strangers who he’d never see again.

So as he sat in the motel room and pressed his keyboard with light, quick, practiced fingers, his eyes searched hungrily for a new destination. He scrolled through the list of Google results for local night clubs, one caught his eye.

Cas clicked the link for Lawrence, Kansas’ bar so named “ _The Fallen Angel_ ”. Castiel smiled. Anna owned this particular bar, and he figured he’d go check it out tonight. After all, she was the one who’d introduced him to these amazing partying establishments in the first place, though he enjoyed it  _way_  more than his older sister. Then again, it was Gabriel who’d been the one who had taken Castiel  _back_  to one after the first time.

He closed his laptop after getting the address and writing it down, and putting an ink reminder on his hand.

~~~

“I need you to come in tonight. Sorry, I know it’s supposed to be your night off, and I feel terrible for even asking, but Gabe and I’ve both got the flu, and I had to call in. Now, I don’t know if I honestly believe whether or not Gabe’s actually sick, but regardless, I can’t get him to budge, and I’d really appreciate your help, since without me and Gabe it’s just Sam and Ash.” Anna Milton asked as politely as she could on the other end of the line. Dean tried not to groan and accidentally have his employer hear him. Anna was a good boss: she was pretty damn lenient, though Dean’s co-workers were something else, and Dean  _really_ didn’t feel like going in tonight.

He shifted in the comfortable darkness and soft warmth of his bed at just ten after eleven in the morning. He’d gone down for his siesta around seven a.m. when he got home. Last night (actually this morning, since it was technically from five to six in the morning) Dean’d had to kick all the passed-out douche-bags, close and lock up. He had been looking forward to having the night off, watching  _Game of Thrones_ with his little sister, Charlie (who was currently in college trying to get her degree with something or other in technology), and  _just_   _sleeping_  for once. Even Sam had admitted Dean worked too hard. Well, Dean had his reasons for only putting his mind to work, and he didn’t really give a rat’s ass about much more than that, but what did Sam know? He was fucking his brains out with the world’s most annoying co-worker.

That said co-worker being Gabriel Milton, Anna’s older brother, who happened to be a complete ass and Dean got annoyed just thinking about the man. The guy pulled endless pranks on Dean and partied more often than worked when he was supposed to be doing the latter. And the thing that sucked the worst is that no matter how bad it got –and it had gotten really,  _really_   _bad_  at times- Anna would never fire him because he was family and no one else would accept him. His sense of humor was unlimited, and unbearably so.

Ash Harvelle, on the other hand, was mostly incoherent when he showed up for work, and was a subtler version of Gabriel. The dude fell asleep on the pool table after hours, and more often than not forgot to wear pants to work, though he lived in the apartment above the bar. At least Ash could be fun when he was drunk. Because, hell, Dean’d take a drunken Ash over Gabriel any day. Sober or not.

And then there was Sam. Sam, Dean’s younger brother, who was studying to become a lawyer, who was successful in everything (except women), and who was…fucking Gabriel. If Dean was honest with himself, he didn’t even think  _God_  knew what Sam saw in the prick. But there it was; the non-understandable fact that Sam was deeply infatuated with Gabriel. Dean saw the way Sam looked at Gabriel, even when they weren’t drunk, ready for a go with each other, or partying. When they were both sober and just going on a date or something simple like that. The kid was head over heels for the innuendo-jokester. Dean had long since stopped trying to explain it, and just went with it, after threating Gabe with everything the older Winchester could come up with if Gabriel ever did anything to Sam. Sam was about the only thing Gabriel was ever serious about.

Dean sighed, then gave in.

“Sure. Whatever. I’ll be there. Normal time?”

“Yes. Great. Thanks, Dean.” Anna replied with gratitude, then call ended.  And after sending Charlie a quick cancellation text, Dean threw his phone back on the night stand, flipped the on switch to his alarm, and flopped back on the bed for a few more hours of sleep with another groan.

~~~

Castiel loved nothing more than dancing at a new club. The writhing sea of bodies, the heat, the music so loud you could feel it pulse through your body and rattle your bones without even moving. So when he went in his silk blue button-up shirt and ripped up black jeans with a black leather belt, he felt pretty damn amazing. He made his way from the door to the bar, to have a few shots first before finding a dancing hottie and having one hell of a night.

Castiel was debating what pick-up line he’d use this time, but his mind came to a screeching halt when the bartender, who was cleaning a whiskey glass with a white towel, asked Castiel what he wanted to drink.

The bartender himself was a tall drink: muscularly fit that totally showed in his skin-tight black shirt that paired well with his darker-colored blue jeans, he was young; maybe somewhere in his mid-twenties (which was conviently around Castiel’s age), adorably-styled light brown hair that somewhat stood up in the front, and sparkling green eyes. Castiel’s heart sped up and he wondered if they’d kick him out if he grabbed the bartender and fucked him right there on the bar. Whatever inhibitions he still had, if any, were working because he didn’t, as bad as he wanted to. Instead, Castiel spread his legs wide in the chair, and to his surprise, the bartender watched him do it. It almost happened in slow-mode. Cas moved his legs apart, and the bartender’s eyes went straight to his crotch. Mouth parted slightly, the bartender finally looked back up into Castiel’s blue eyes, and licked his lips.

“Well, you gonna keep staring at my cock or ask me to dance, bartender?” Cas taunted.

~~~

Dean’s eyes lidded. This guy could’ve been a hotter version of Gabriel. He rolled his eyes and set down the whiskey glass.

“You drinking anything?” Dean asked. The man shook his head.

“Not yet. Why? You plan on buying me a drink, babe?” The man flirted with a wink. Dean scoffed crossed his arms.

“That’s not my job.” The smile the man gave Dean was wide as fuck and Dean could’ve sworn this was a sexier and younger version of Gabriel.

“I could give you lots of jobs.” Was the reply.

As a bartender at a gay bar, Dean had come across all sorts of people. Many thought he was hot. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t; Dean always shrugged the thought off. But this guy, he got under Dean’s skin for a reason Dean couldn’t quite pin down.

“Tell you what:” Dean said, pretending to lead the man –who leaned forward- on, “you pay for the drink, you get it, alright?” The man frowned.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that. At least tell me your name before you try and shake me off.” The man offered his hand. “I’m Cas.”

“Mike.” Dean had learned that using real names in bars and/or clubs could sometimes lead to bad consequences. Cas smiled again.

“Wanna dance, babe?” Dean scoffed again. This hadn’t happened for a long while. Well, he at least he could never say that his job was uneventful.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Dean turned. It was Sam, who was also working tonight as well as Ash.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Sam asked. Dean turned back to Cas, who winked and nodded in Dean’s direction. Sam pulled Dean in to his station, and turned on him while making a martini, extra dirty. “Dean, go.”

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“I overheard your conversation just now.” Sam nodded in Cas’ direction. “You need to get back out. I know you haven’t had a lot of fun since you and Lisa broke up-” Dean cut Sam off.

“Don’t. Sam, I know what you’re saying, and I’m not doing it. I’m getting back on my feet and progressing. And I have fun when I hang out with you, Adam and Charlie at home.” Sam’s eyes lidded.

“That doesn’t count. Dean, you need to get back out there and meet new people.” Sam encouraged. Dean put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight.

“You fuck  _exclusively_  at Gabriel’s for month.” Dean offered, silently promising not to budge on his proposition.

Sam, Dean, and Charlie all shared an apartment together, and one of the things that  _wasn’t_  on the list of perks of the building was that the walls were super thin in the apartment itself. Add that to the fact that Sam and Gabriel were super loud when they went at it –which was  _all_  the time- and you got yourself Dean’s problem. Charlie was at least decent enough to invite her girlfriend, Dorothy over when Dean was at work or instead went to Dorothy’s place.

Sam huffed and put on what Dean liked to call his “bitch face” and nodded.

“Fine. You dance with that guy and have a good time and I’ll spend my nights at Gabe’s. Don’t worry, I’ll tell Anna, I’m sure she’ll be cool with it. She said Ash might show up in an hour, so you won’t have to worry about work whatsoever.” Sam compromised. Dean smiled smugly.

“Awesome. Bitch.” Dean verbally bit at Sam. The response was immediate and expected:

“Jerk.” It was a little thing between the Winchester brothers. It was a poke/jab relationship.

Dean returned to his station and blue-eyed hottie sitting there, waiting for him.

“Fine.” Dean said. Cas gave a small, lop-sided smile that was as sly as it was hot. It actually occurred that Dean might not have a lame time. Cas was cute, after all. He rocked the bed-head look with his ebony hair that was a nice contrast to his crystal-blue eyes.

Dean came around to the outside of the bar, and stood next to where Cas sat. Cas, who still had his legs spread out for Dean to see, looked Dean up and down, then grinned.

“Well, lead the way, Mike.” Cas invited, standing up.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“My name: it’s actually Dean.”

“Oh. You bartenders all have aliases, or what?” Cas asked as he grabbed Dean’s hand (that sent an electric pulse through Dean) and led him toward a corner of the dance floor.

“It helps to, yeah.” Dean answered. Cas suddenly stopped, and backed into Dean. Cas pushed himself onto Dean, and his hips began to sway to the music, rubbing on Dean. Dean’s hands had minds of their own as he grabbed Cas’ hips.

~~~

Damn, this one was  _perfect_  height. Cas gently reached back and squeezed Dean’s hipbones as he rocked back into Dean, who was grinding back, whether on his own accord or maybe his downstairs brain (if any) had taken over. Cas felt hot breath in his ear as Dean huffed a question:

“So what’s your story, Cas?”

“Travelling clubber. You?” To Castiel’s surprise, Dean chuckled against Cas’ neck.

“I get the feeling you don’t mean golf.” Cas got the joke and laughed. “I’m just a bartender who’s grinding on a man he doesn’t know because of a dumb bet with my little asshat of younger brother. Not much more to it.”

“Hmm.” Cas hummed, hips rolling in time with the music. Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ (who let out a purely pornographic moan) hips and Cas realized for the first time that Dean was hard as a rock. Not that Cas wasn’t as well, because he most definitely  _was_  hard for the bartender. At Cas’ moan, Dean had latched onto Cas’ throat while Cas rolled his hips up into Dean’s even harder, making the hot bartender bit his lip and whimper slightly.

~~~

This was  _way_  out of his little bro’s league, and Dean’d make Sam pay for this one. Dean was gonna  _so_  make Sam agree to make it a year, not a month. After he was finished with Cas, first. Cas, who was moving his hands: one onto Dean’s which rested on Cas’ hip, and the other behind Dean’s head, pulling his hair. With every roll that rubbed against Cas, the man gripped Dean’s hair harder.

Dean moaned, his words lost in translation, and in appreciation he left another hickey at the base of Cas’ neck where neck met shoulder. Cas tugged on Dean’s hair again. Dean leaned down into his ear.

“I don’t normally do this. Especially not with customers and not while I’m working.” Dean panted. Cas threw his head back into Dean’s shoulder and laughed.

“You certainly know how to make a guy feel pretty damn special, Dean.” Cas smiled, angling his head so he could look at Dean and still remain in the same position. Dean smiled down at Cas. He  _really_  smiled, and for the first time since he and Lisa had broken up from their four-year relationship a year ago, Dean felt important and desired. He wanted someone, and that somebody wanted Dean just as much back. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas, really meaning it. Cas kissed him back, using his hand on Dean’s head as leverage.

“You’re adorable, Cas.” Dean said when his lips were bruised and red. Cas smiled with a high-drunk look on his face.

“God, I wanna get lost in your eyes, Dean.” He said abruptly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope.”

“Good, ‘cause I want you to remember tonight.” Dean commanded, and Cas let out a whimper when Dean bit down on his ear.

“Dean!” He squeaked. Dean chuckled darkly.

A new song came on, and Cas gasped.

“This is my favorite song.” He stated, closing his eyes and pressing his back against Dean’s chest. Dean recognized the song from all his years of bartending. It was Cascada’s “Evacuate the Dance Floor”. As the song began, and Cas’ mood changed. Cas pushed back into Dean and pulled him forward even more. His pace quickened too, his moves were quicker and more desperate. “Dean, more. I need more, now. God, I want you right now.” Cas said.

“I like song-high you. You’re so desperate and it’s  _so_  hot.” Dean teased.  Cas got off of Dean, the bartender groaned and wondered if he’d said something wrong. But Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to a corner and pushed Dean against the wall.

“You think if I fuck you right here, would you lose your job?” Cas said darkly into Dean’s ear. Dean moaned and wrapped his arms around Cas, who was facing him.

“It’d be so worth it. You like going public, Cas? Like showing off yourself for other people? Cause I wanna show you off. Show these people  _I’m_  the one who’s taking you home tonight and you’re gonna be in  _my_  bed, Cas.” Cas moaned and his head rolled back, exposing his neck. Dean leaned forward to taste, and he licked Cas’ Adam’s apple, and made the dark-haired man moan.

“Wha-What did you have in mind?” Cas gasped. Dean smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

When you bartend for a few years, you tend to pick up on things.

~~~

Favorite song? Tall dark hottie who wanted to fuck him well into the night later? Older sister’s club he most likely would never get kicked out of for any reason? Cas was just a little tipsy but coherent enough to remember everything? Fuck, the thought made Cas so ready, but this wasn’t as far as he wanted tonight to go. But then Dean was taking his hand and leading him to the middle of the dance floor, and rubbing his hands down Cas’ chest. Dean’s hands came to his belt, and they were attracting a group of people. Dean undid Cas’ belt, and held it up for the crowd, who respectfully and enthusiastically cheered. Dean turned with to Cas with what looked like both nervousness and excitement.

“Put your hands behind the pole.” He said. Pole? Cas looked behind him, and sure enough, there was one silver pole, right behind him. Dean backed him into it with a smile. Cas did as he was told. Dean stood behind him and tied his hands with the belt. Cas watched as Dean circled him, inspecting his specimen thoroughly. Cas gulped, and Dean kissed him. “Ready?” Cas bit his lip and nodded excitedly. Dean’s mouth curved to the side, but he was just out of Cas’ reach and it was damn frustrating. He huffed in annoyance and Dean’s smile widened.

~~~

Dean was having more fun than he should’ve been. He liked having Cas on display for everyone to see but not have. He wanted them to be jealous of him. He hadn’t had anything but shit in a year, and he deserved some damn ass. Dean was gonna make the most of this moment, and damn,  did it feel good.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam and Ash watching him from the bar. He smiled to himself, knowing that he got the better end of the deal with his chucklehead brother. But his boasting could wait. Particularly when Cas was so ready to be stripped down in front of not just Dean, but everyone.

Dean was sure of where to start, so he went right for it, and unbuttoned the top button of Cas’ silk blue shirt. Then he sucked and grazed on the exposed skin torturously slow until it was a gorgeous shade of red. Cas squirmed under Dean’s control. Dean repeated the mischievous act for every button until he came to the last one, just above Cas’ pants. Dean had sunk to his knees at this point and Cas’ cheeks and chest was flushed. Dean grabbed Cas’ thighs, and kissed just above his pants. Cas moaned, and his hips bucked up, but Dean held him down. Cas whimpered.

“Dean…” Cas pleaded. “Babe, hurt me…more. I want more, Dean...!” He begged. Dean smiled and turned to the crowd, who had been watching and making whistles and calls of approval the entire time.

“What do you guys think? Should I let him sit a little longer? Or should I give him what he wants?” Dean smirked.

“You tease.” Cas whined, and Dean smiled wider. The crowd cheered and several various voices shouted “longer”.

~~~

Dean’s smile was so devious Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if he was a demon. But hey, if this was gonna be Hell, then Cas was more than happy to go.

Most of the entirety of the club had their eyes on Cas and Dean now, and Dean was relishing in the thought, Cas could tell. The man was grinning wide as fuck as he sat there, on his knees, smirking up at Castiel. God, Cas wanted to just shove down his own pants and fuck that stupid, teasing mouth of Dean’s. And the high he felt from barely knowing the man and not knowing anyone around them? Damn, no drug could make him feel this out-of-the-world. Dean gave him this high, and Cas was making damn well sure he was gonna give it right back, first chance he got.

But then Dean was standing and put his finger to Cas’ neck, feeling the pulse. Dean gave a warm smile, then reached his hand down to press it to the tent in Castiel’s black jeans which were  _way_  too uncomfortable now.

“Dean!” Cas half-squeaked, half screamed. His hips bucked, and he was losing control, he knew. Dean did too, because all the bastard did was smile, making Cas even more frustrated and desperate. His wrists were struggling hard in the restraint of his own belt.

Dean pressed his mouth to Cas’ chest in several areas and sucked Castiel’s hot body until the spot stuck out like sore thumbs. Of course, Dean’s actual thumbs were rubbing hard circles in the dips of Cas’ hips while the captive man squirmed in anticipation. When he was done with Castiel’s chest, Dean looked Cas over, grazing him with his eyes, seeming to wonder what he’d do next. Then there was that damn grin again, and Cas felt his legs being separated by Dean’s knee.

“Fuck! Just fuck me already!” Cas screamed so loud he was sure everyone in Kansas could hear him. As bad as he didn’t want to, Cas was afraid he might come in his pants there and then, in front of everyone, and Dean wouldn’t give up that fucking grin of his.

“You wanna go home?” Dean asked, continuing the calm he’d had all this time.

“Yes, yes, yes, take me home Dean! Dammit, just fuck me! Do it, Dean!” Cas begged, growling at the provocative bastard. Dean leaned in for a dirty, (and on Cas’ part) well-deserved kiss.

“Well, then I better tell the crowd. But what’s the magic word, Cas?” Oh…Dean would pay for this. He was gonna fucking die later on tonight when Cas gave it to him, he knew. This just wasn’t fair. It was as if Dean knew exactly how to break him down, even if they’d just met.

“Please, you fucker! Please!” Dean kissed the pulse on Cas’ neck, as Cas screamed his plea.

“Good boy.” The heat of Dean’s body was temporarily gone, and Cas moaned. He closed his eyes and Dean untied his wrists. As  soon as he was free, Cas went straight for Dean, who didn’t expect it. Cas dragged Dean out of the bar, and all he could think about was how many fucking things he could do to get back at the damn bartender.

Better hope Dean liked kinky shit.

~~~

There were rare opportunities –few as they were- where Dean Winchester was glad that he lived across the street from the club. This was one of them. He picked Cas up, and the other man willingly wrapped his legs around Dean. Luckily, in his sleepy little town of Lawrence, Kansas, the only thing that came alive at night was the club. So there wasn’t a problem with jaywalking diagonally across the street.

“God, don’t let it be far.” Cas moaned. It was so hot, the way Cas was so ready for Dean, and how frustrated he got when he was teased.

“We’re here.” Dean replied to his partner as he dug the key from his wallet and somehow didn’t drop Cas while getting the door open. Dean sent a silent thank-you to his lucky stars that he lived on the first floor. He got into the apartment, and slammed the door, and ultimately slammed Cas into the wall. Dean gasped, setting Cas down so he stood against the wall.

Dean needed a minute to just look at him: the man was so hard it made titanium seem weak, cliché as it sounded. Cas wanted Dean so bad, and if he was trying to hide it, it sure as hell wasn’t working. Dean pulled Cas into his bedroom, and laid Cas down on the bed. He pushed himself up against Cas and began working again on Cas’ pants, trying to get them open.

“Jesus, Cas. I love how bad you want it.” Dean praised in Cas’ ear, making the man moan. “I’m gonna be so good to you, I swear.” He promised, crawling down the bed to get between Cas’ legs, pulling the black jeans and red boxers down with him.

“Need, need,  _need_  it, Dean!” Cas babbled, grabbing hold of a vice-like grip on Dean’s light brown hair. “Want you to-need the-fuck, you know what I want, so just give it to me!” Cas demanded, screaming. Dean wrapped his mouth on Cas’ cock, and began to suck, head bobbing.

~~~

It was official; Castiel Milton was never, ever leaving Dean. The man was just too damn perfect as his mouth did things Cas craved for.

“I-yes, oh…Dean, I just- _yes_!” He rambled on, and yeah, most people didn’t like it when he did it- both of his big-time exes (Meg and April) hated it when he did it. But Dean, perfect, beautiful, fucking amazing Dean seemed to not mind it.

Cas gripped the edges of the bed and Dean’s hair in tight fists as Dean sucked him harder. Cas didn’t know how he’d made it this far, but after a minute, it was so over for him. His hips bucked and for once, Dean didn’t hold him down. Cas fucked Dean’s mouth, just as he’d wanted to, and soon he was coming, screaming Dean’s name for the world to hear.

Dean was good as he’d promised; he swallowed Cas willingly until he was soft and done. But their night wasn’t over yet. Dean slid back up Cas’ body and kissed him. Mmm, he tasted so sweet. Yeah, this kid wasn’t going anywhere.

Cas flipped them both over, and pinned Dean to the bed.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you tease.” Cas threatened darkly. Dean chuckled as Cas worked on his jeans.

“You’re so hot. Payback, huh? Well then, hit me long, and hit me hard, Cas. Bedside table, top drawer.” Dean directed. Cas grabbed the lube that was exactly where he said it’d be.

“Give me a second to get your damn pants down first.”

~~~

Warm morning sunlight poured in the room, lying lazily across the comfortably still, dark blue bed. Dean snuggled up to the warm body next to him. His arms gently tightened around the person he was spooning. That person rolled over a hundred and eighty degrees to face Dean.

"Hey babe." Cas said quietly, smiling. Dean grinned sleepily back.

"Hey."

"Last night was by far the best night of my life." Cas stated proudly.

"You were amazing." Dean praised, stroking Cas' raven hair. "Fuckin' mind blower, s’what you are." Dean mumbled, leaning in for a slow, sweet kiss.

"I think I blew more than just your mind, Dean." Cas smirked. Dean chuckled, making note of his gorgeous hickeys.

"Mmm, yes you did." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and squeezed his lover playfully.

"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Cas teased. Dean's eyes lidded, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Yes, however, I believe I had you under  _my_  control for the most part of the night." Dean countered.

Cas snuggled into Dean's chest, burying his face against the bare, muscular pectorals. Dean rested his head on Cas'. He was sure they were going back to sleep then, but suddenly Cas poked his head up and stared at Dean.

"I totally forgot." He said as if talking to Dean for the first time. He was certainly looking at the bartender as if it was the first time. "What's your favorite color?" Cas questioned, sounding like it was essential to know before going back to sleep. Dean quirked an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"Blue? Maybe black? I dunno. Why?"

"Because I read somewhere that in every successful relationship you need to know your partner's favorite color. It's like, a sturdy foundation thing or something." Cas replied. Half of Dean wanted to laugh, but all of him wanted to smile, and smile he did.

"So what we did last night wasn't a "concrete detail for a successful relationship" kinda thing? Cause for me, last night was pretty damn successful." Dean joked. Cas rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I mean  _long_ -term relationship, Dean." Dean smiled at Cas and leaned down to kiss him.

"I know. So what's  _your_  favorite color? And your last name, Sam will kill me if I don't tell him a last name."

"Is Sam your brother you talked about?" Cas asked. Dean was surprised Cas even remembered him mentioning Sam.

"Yeah, he is. Well, one of them at least. I'm the oldest of four. It's me, then Sam, then my sister Charlie, then Adam. Charlie was adopted and Adam's our half-brother, though. But they're just as much a part of my family as Sam." Dean stared off into space for a minute then snapped back. Cas stared up at him, as if in a dream.

"Go on." Cas urged. "I like hearing you talk about your family. You get really into it. It's admirable, how passionate you are about them." Dean smiled. That was more than Lisa ever seemed to give a crap about.

"Well, I dunno about that, but here's the deal; you tell me your favorite color and your last name and I'll tell you whatever you wanna know." Dean bargained. Cas nodded.

"Castiel Milton. Favorite colors are blue, black, tan, and your eyes." Cas smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy, Cas."

"It's true. Your turn. Tell me your secrets, Dean." Cas dared with a smile.

"Well, Sam and I work together at the club. He's gonna be a lawyer, and he's almost done with school. He and his boyfriend -who's a super annoying asshole, by the way- are real close and they love each other a lot. Charlie's a computer prodigy. She's hacked just about anything you could think of. But she's also a total nerd. She loves LARPing,  _Game_   _of_   _Thrones_ ,  _Lord of the Rings,_  and all the geeky stuff that’s actually cooler than you'd think. Her girlfriend, Dorothy, is a pretty cool chick too. Has a nice bike that I'm super jealous of. And Adam is a med student in college. Likes going to night school. He's the only completely straight one of all of us, but he's single as fuck. I mean, the dude's got less luck with women than  _Sam_  does. Sam can't get a girl for shit. And it's funny because I told him that once, and I jokingly said that he should just try guys since he can't get a chick. And sure enough, that night, he and Gabe, his current boyfriend who Sam's been dating for four years goin' on five, went at it." Dean finished. Cas' eyes widened.

"Gabe? As in, Gabriel? As in, Gabriel Milton? Brother of Anna Milton?" Cas asked frantically. Dean's eyes widened as well.

"Yeah, he is. Is he your brother?"

"Yeah. My sister owns the club we were at. The one where you work." Dean's head fell back.

"I just fucked my boss's brother.  _Anna's_  brother. Fuck." Dean breathed. Cas hugged him.

"It's okay, Gabriel's worse than me, she'll be fine with it." Dean smiled.

"I know. You're brother's an asshat, though." Dean commented. Cas nodded.

"Yes, you're not wrong about that." They were silent for a quick moment, both trying to process the information. Then Cas spoke up. "And what about you? What are you like, Dean?" Dean shrugged.

"I have an unhealthy obsession with my car. And I had to make a deal with my chucklehead of a brother Sam last night to fuck you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of him and Gabriel fucking in the apartment. I mean, these walls are super thin. Charlie at least has the decency to take it to Dorothy's, but Sam and Gabe like to make it as loud as possible.  _Here_. So I told Sam I'd have fun with someone for once if he and Gabe only had sex at Gabriel's house for a month."

"What do you mean you'd "have fun with someone for once"? You can't tell me you don't have hot sex like that all the time?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head, and his gut hurt a little. Cas somehow sensed this, and kissed Dean softly. Dean kissed him back. "Tell me." Cas prodded gently. "Get it all out, its healthier than bottling it up."

"Five years ago, I started sleeping with a previous high school fling of mine, Lisa. Four years into the relationship, I caught her fucking someone in what I thought was our bed, and then it was over. She cut me out of her life completely, changed her number and all." Dean smiled. "And here I am, a year later, waking up next to the most amazing man on the planet. I've felt better with you in one night than in all four years with Lisa combined. I've been broken up over her for a year now, thinking about it nearly twenty-four seven, but last night she never crossed my mind."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Nah. I like to think of it as, if I hadn't gotten away from her, I'd have never met you." Dean kissed Cas again. "Plus, the bitch kept spending my money on useless clothes and shoes and shit." Cas laughed, and Dean did too. "What about you? What's your life's story in a nutshell?"

"Well, my dad, Chuck, owned a whole lot of useless shit and made a ton of money, but he died in a bad car crash a few years back. Anna got most of the money, since she's the "responsible" one. I got the rest, which was just a little portion, but it was enough to fund my club-traveling trip. Been touring the US coast to coast. This was supposed to be the last stop, since its Anna's." Cas explained.

"Hmm. That sucks about your dad. Mine died in a collision with a drunk semi-truck driver. So wait, if you got the rest of the money, what did Gabriel get?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Dad didn't trust him with it." Cas answered.

"I don't know that I would either." Cas laughed, and Dean kissed him. There was another moment of quietness that was broken by Cas.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanna wake up right here every day. I quite like your bed, Dean." Dean bit his lip.

"Mmm, you do, do you? Why's that, Cas?"

"I like it when you pin me down and press me into it." Dean got up and sat on top of Cas' chest in the said bed. Dean then leaned forward and held Cas' wrists above his head.

"Like this?"

"Yes!" Cas squeaked.

"Anything else you like?" Dean asked as he leaned down more to kiss his Cas.

"I like it a whole hell of a lot when you fuck me in your bed."

" _Our_  bed, Cas." Dean said with a smirk, then reached for the lube on the bedside table.

~~~

Adam Winchester was so fucking done. He was sure that coming home at eight in the morning was okay now, since Dean was sleeping, Charlie was at work, and Sam was sleeping with Gabe at Gabriel's house because Sam had texted that last night on the phone among other things that Adam hadn't paid attention to. Why should he have? That was the only thing that had mattered to him at one in the morning.

But when he came home that morning, the apartment was not as quiet as he had expected it to be.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yes, DEAN!" A voice cried out. Dean? Sleeping with someone? Adam was afraid that this was some strange nightmare and that he had accidentally fallen asleep in class. Dean was too busy getting over Lisa to sleep with someone. But the grunts coming from his room from Dean himself told Adam otherwise.

"Dean!" Adam yelled. "You know the rules, you bastard! You send a text when you get laid so I don't have to come home to this shit!" There was no response from the bedroom. At least, not one for Adam. There were moans for Dean and creaks of the bedsprings that were getting increasingly louder and more frantic, but nothing that even suggested that Dean had even  _heard_  Adam. "Dean! You fucker! I know you heard me!"

Frustrated, and a bit jealous, Adam went to his room and set his alarm. A thought then occurred to him. He dug out his phone and read Sam's full text. There were two. The first was:

_Adam-_

_Made a deal with Dean. He sleeps with this guy at the bar who wants to fuck him. In return I am only allowed to be with Gabriel at his house. So, I guess I won't be bothering you in the morning anymore. But fair warning, Dean's bringing someone home tonight for once, so I'm sending this for him. He looks pretty preoccupied at the moment._

The second was a bit more alarming:

_A-_

_Sent a pic of Dean's guy to Gabe. He says the guy is Gabe and Anna's brother, Cas! Lol here's the pic_

The text was sent along with a pic as promised, and Adam couldn't believe his eyes. The man was tied to a pole, with Dean stripping his shirt off. Dean, depressed, lonely, sad, Dean was stripping a man he had just met in  _public_. Adam was questioning Dean's mental state when he heard another moan.

" _DEAN_!"

"Yes, Cas, yes!"

"Yes, just- _YES_!"

"Oh fuck I love you so much, Cas! Yes!"

"Harder, Dean! Yes-yes- _yes_! God, I love you!"

Adam put his headphones on and turned up the volume, drowning out his older brother. His iPod was on shuffle. "Evacuate the dance floor" played in Adam's ears as he sat down to study for his medical exams.


	2. Epilogue

The smell of sweet barbecue and freshly opened bottles of beer perfumed the air, and Dean flopped down on the blanket spread on the grass in the park. The fourth of July was his favorite holiday. It always had been; this was always the best party of the year, held by the town officials and whoever. The Fourth of July town party was like pie: Dean didn't care where or who it came from, he just cared about that it got there.   
He looked to his left, where Gabe, who was lying with his back on top of Sam, was making Dean's said brother feed him chocolate M&M’s. The two were smiling and very much enjoying their time. Gabe said something Dean didn't hear, but it made Sam throw back his head and laugh whole-heartedly so that it made Dean smile. He was glad Sammy was happy, even if it was with a weirdo such as Gabe.   
Charlie was putting her head on Dorothy's shoulder, and watching the play the local kids did every year. Dorothy looked down at Dean's only sister, and smiled. Charlie looked up, then leaned up for their lips to meet.   
Dean was reveling in his happiness for both his brother and his sister, then Adam plopped down next to him for a moment, and began rummaging through Dean's basket of food.   
"How come the only straight fucker in this family is the only one who can't get a date?" He said bitterly, but with a joking tone as he pulled out a pineapple slice.  
"Oh shut up. You're just jealous." Dean teased. Then he laughed to himself at a thought he told Adam: "Maybe you should take a hint." Adam snorted, but bit his lip to stop a laugh after eating the fruit he had. "Then again, you were always Dad's favorite so maybe you did do it right." Dean added with a bit of hurt, staring off into space. Adam rolled his eyes.   
"Please. Spare me the "boo-hoo Daddy beat me and I became a closet case" sob story." Adam complained. Dean lidded his eyes.   
"I'm telling you, man, you had it the easiest back in the day." Dean replied with a swig of beer.   
"Whatever. So where's your Romeo, Juliet?" Dean shrugged, ignoring Adam's jab.   
"He said he'd be right back..."   
"That's what they all say, Dean." Adam countered, chuckling.   
Dean stared flatly at him, then reached for a handful of ice from the cooler then proceeded to shove it down the back of Adam's blue and green checkered shirt. Adam jumped into the air, squealing like a girl, causing some people to stare.   
Dean smirked and watched his half-brother freak out helplessly. Once he'd gotten over the ice sliding down his bare back, Adam glared and stormed off, leaving a laughing Dean.   
"That wasn't very nice." A familiar voice said behind Dean. Dean's heart did a flip in his chest as Cas sat down next to him. Dean leaned over and pulled Cas into a sudden kiss.   
"Hey babe." Dean whispered into Cas' smile, which he kissed again. "Where'd you run off to? I was beginning to worry."   
"I was buying you this;" Cas replied with a smile wide as fuck as he held out a plastic container that had...   
Pie. Friggin pie.   
Dean's heart swelled with surprise and happiness and Cas pecked him on the cheek. There was no containment for Dean now.   
"God, I friggin love you." Dean praised, jumping on top of Castiel, knocking the man to the ground and ending up on top. Cas let a whoop and a laugh, and stared up into Dean's eyes.   
"I love you too, Dean."   
~~~   
"Too bad we got public decency laws." Dean said with that look that made Cas want to let Dean take control.   
Castiel Milton wasn't one for submission. Meg Masters and April Engel (Cas' previous "serious relationships") could tell you that. But Dean, well, Castiel was okay with anything when he was with Dean. Things felt right. Meg was just too hard to please with her super kinky satanic shit and April was a crazy bitch who literally tried to kill him (she went to jail for attempt to murder) with a kitchen knife.   
Dean wasn't a psycho-maniac or a satanic creep. But he wasn't some innocent schoolgirl, either. He didn't mind a little handcuffs once in a while, and he certainly knew how to tease and torment Cas just so until the youngest Milton was barely on the edge.   
Dean had this certain look on his face now, as he was lying on top of Cas.   
"Cause I wanna smother you in whipped cream and lick it off." Dean continued, and Cas whimpered.   
“We’d burn out our brothers’ and Charlie’s eyes.” Cas added. Dean laughed, and leaned in to kiss Cas.   
“You’re perfect, y’know that?”   
“Only to you.”   
~~~   
“What weirdoes.” Gabriel Milton commented, while watching his younger brother lock lips with Dean Winchester, the world’s most boring person. His amazing boyfriend, Sam gazed down at Gabe.   
“I bet they’re saying the same thing about you.” Sam joked. Gabe lidded his eyes, but a smile permanently stuck to his face as he leaned up to kiss his Samsquatch, then he slapped Sam's ass, and Sam blushed.  
"Havin' fun yet, Samster?" Gabe smirked. Sam chuckled.  
"You're evil." He joked.  
"And you're adorable. I lov- Oh! Hey, Ash." Gabe said as Ash Harvelle walked up, more drunk than usual. Ash burped loudly that caused other people to stare. That is, people who weren't Dean and Cas, who were making out like teenagers. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to his co-worker.  
"Hey guys, what's happening?" Ash said, not focusing on any one particular thing.  
"What's up?" Sam asked.  
"Dude, are you stoned?" Gabe asked bluntly. Sam stared at his boyfriend.  
"Gabe!" Sam pinched Gabriel's side, making the smaller man jump.  
"Hey! I was just asking."  
"Yeah, the cops keep trying to bust my ass for it." Ash said, sniffling and rubbing his nose. "But its cool, bro. I'm going to the concert tonight. Had some extra tickets and wondered if you two wanted them."  
Sam looked at Gabe, who shrugged.  
"Could be fun." Gabe suggested. Sam nodded, and Ash held out the tickets.  
"Thanks, Ash." Sam said gratefully. "Just curious, where did you get the extras?"  
"Free from the booth if you pay for the fireworks show afterwards, and I bought a few for me and Anna, since she said she'd go with me to that. She's the one who suggested it would be a good idea to get you guys tickets too." Ash explained.  
"I didn't know you guys were dating." Sam replied honestly.  
"We're not. She's like, totally into your sister, Charlie."  
Sam turned to Gabe in disbelief.  
"We are one fucked-up family."  
~fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.**  
>  *tired voice*Like I said, this intense and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies!


End file.
